Two-Face
Two-Face, also known as Harvey Dent, is a character from DC Comics and once friend now turned archenemy of Batman. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Two-Face vs. Frank Archer * Handsome Jack vs Two-Face * Two-Face vs. Jigsaw (Marvel Comics) * Phoenix Wright vs. Two-Face Possible Opponents * Green Goblin (Marvel) History Harvey Dent is district attorney of Gotham City, as one of the few who is uncorrupted prior to Batman's appearance. For the most part, Dent comes off as friendly, principled and passionate about bringing justice to Gotham. However, what many do not know is Dent suffered from deep-seated psychological trauma from the anger he repressed from being beaten by his alcoholic cop father. Whenever this side comes out, usually out of a deep hatred of corruptive cops and officials, Dent becomes aggressive to point of near physical violence as if he has another personality taking over. Dent convinces Captain James Gordon and Batman to join him a campaign to rid Gotham of its criminal underworld, its membership including the McKillen sisters who used Dent's psych evaluation to blackmail him into being their lawyer. But only Dent get the blunt of his alliance with the heroes as he ends put getting acid splashed on left side of his face with an explosion doing further damage. The trauma of his disfigurement, along with the death of the woman he loved, was powerful enough to break the good man Harvey was as he enters a state where right and wrong are meaningless and only chaos is fair. Thus, going by a insult some of the GCPD called him behind his back, Two-Face became a twisted vigilante bent on pursuing those responsible for his loss and disfigurement, Batman and Gordon included. Death Battle Info Prior to his disfigurement, Harvey is proficient in nearly all matters pertaining to criminal law. Furthermore, Batman trained Harvey in hand-to-hand combat for self defense purposes. While maintaining that knowledge and fighting skill as Two-Face, Dent became obsessed with duality and chance. Two-Face tends to carry with him a large assortment of conventional weaponry, including knives, .22 semiautomatic hand guns, and a double barreled shotgun. Regardless, most of Two-Face's acts are left at the flip of his two-headed coin, the other side having been scarred in the explosion that disfigured him. Abilities * Schizoid criminal mastermind obsessed with duality * Extensive knowledge in law * Experienced hand-to-hand combatant and detective * Expert marksmanship skills with twin semi-automatic handguns * Toxic immunity Feats * Before his scarring, Dent was called "Apollo" and "White Knight" for his good looks and clean-cut image. * Contended with Penguin and the Joker as one of the 3 main crime bosses running Arkham City * Has held his own against Catwoman and Batman Flaws * Relies too much on his coin to make his decision for him, sometimes ending up sparing his victim unless he is able to kill someone whose death would kill his quarry. * Decision-making ability is destroyed once coin is removed from him. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Gun Wielders Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers